


The Demon Spirit of the Seven White Moons

by TheStorywriter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, F/F, Romance, Seven Deadly Sins, The Equalist, Wolf-Demon Spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorywriter/pseuds/TheStorywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A white wolf plagues Korra's dreams it whispers to her words filled with the promise of power, of greatness and, the chance to once and, for all defeat Amon. But the young Avatar feels something dark and, sinister behind the violet eyes of the wolf, and the weight of the world has never been this heavy on her shoulders. This will be a Korrasami fic eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon Spirit of the Seven White Moons

Once again Korra awoke in the middle of the night drenched like a wet towel in her sweat. Streams of moonlight filtered in through her bedroom, because her window was thrown open by a strong gust of wind again. Though this time the Avatar didn't bother to get up and close it, she allowed the coldness of the night to race through the open window to engulf her flaming body in its cold embrace.

Korra laid face up on her bed staring at the ceiling thoughts of the dream she had awoken from still reeling in her mind like a film. In the dream Korra stood on a single sheet of ice in the middle of a thawing lake, it was cold there too cold, like it always was when she found herself unknowingly thrust into that strange place after falling asleep. Thick silvery mist would always surround her, it made it hard for her to see anything other than the seven large white moons that glowed in a circle over her in the black starless sky.

All was quiet, all was calm, and still in that dream world where strangely all the troubles of the real world didn't plague her mind there. However the moons each seemed to have their own emotion that always became attach to Korra mentally and spiritually. The avatar didn't like the feeling of those emotions overcoming her so suddenly she never felt like quite like her normal self. Once Korra tried to use her bending to get away from that strange world but she couldn't she felt powerless and, the moons always laughed at her when she tried to bend in vain.

Korra gazed up at the white moons each one always spoke to her giving her its name and, its reason for their being. The first moon was named Wrath it was the darkest of the white moons and, Korra always felt herself over come with anger when it spoke to her. Wrath filled her ears with all its hatred that it had for the world and, it seemed like his anger became her anger. Wrath was the least favorite of Korras' out of all the seven moons. "You should channel your anger to all those who hurt you, to those who have stood in your way blocking your path to power." Wrath says to Korra.

Korra looked to the next moon by Wrath, this moon called himself Greed. When he spoke to Korra the girl always found herself with the strong desire to have everything in life. Greed spoke to her about all the things he has, wants, and, needs. He even shows the Avatar all the things her heart secretly wants and needs. Greed always fought with the other moons over space in the dark sky he always wanted the most space than the others. "Take it all and, leave none for others to have. For without nothing they are powerless." says Greed.

Sloth was the third moon that spoke to Korra next and, he spoke with a lazy drawn out voice. "Forget about trying to save the world. Forget about becoming a full Avatar its all just too much work." said Sloth. But Korra knew she was the exact opposite of Sloth because she loved to work hard it always paid off in the end, always. Even though she likes hard work Korra couldn't help but to feel lazy somewhat as the third moon spoke to her. Sloth's light was dimmer than the other moons' light only because he thought it was too much work trying to stay bright all the time. After Sloth spoke to the Avatar, she as if he had fallen asleep. That's crazy moons can't sleep, Korra thought. But Sloth's light dimmed even more and Korra could have sworn she heard soft snoring coming from him.

Korra brought her attention to the fourth moon who shined the brightest out of all the moons. "Just call me Pride." the fourth moon said to Korra. The Avatar felt drawn to Pride's light because he wanted her to be. Pride held himself above all others thinking he was the center of the universe. No one could best him, no one could be better than him. "Put your Pride first and, then no one can tell you that you can't or shouldn't." Even though Pride was beautiful to look at Korra knew the moon was just fool of himself and, everything that he did.

Lust the fifth moon desired Korra's attention to her and the Avatar's eyes finally fell on the moon. Lust's light was hazy and soft. Lust was the moon that Korra found similar to Greed almost. Greed wanted to have it all and, Lust desired to have it all but for different reasons. When Lust speaks to Korra with her sultry, deep voice the Avatar's desire for all the things like power, knowledge, fame, and even sex was heightened to the point that it became painful because she lacked those things. "Don't fight the lust let it all out give in to what your body wants." Lust said almost whispering the words in Korra's ear.

Envy the sixth moon made Korra feel an emotion that made her to want to understand what she lacked in, that others excelled in. "You envy others because they have what you have always wanted. You are not superior and, you lack achievement in life, and oh how you wished others lack what you, yourself lack in. So envy them all and, watch how they want envy you back because they have what you wished you had." mocked Envy. Korra resented the sixth moon's negative emotion he always made her feel inferior and useless. Envy showed Korra through his eyes all the things that were better than her at what she does. "Does that make you envy them even more?" Envy asked Korra but, the Avatar just ignored him to turn and the seventh and final moon.

The seventh moon and the largest of all of them loomed down at Korra with a hungry look. Gluttony was the large moon's name and he always made the Avatar feel to full about everything. Gluttony's emotion was the over- indulgence and over-consumption of food, drink, or wealth items to the point of extravagance or waste. Korra was least of what Gluttony appeared to be only because food and drink were essentials that the body needed to survive and wealth well Korra didn't have it nor needed it. Gluttony was the moon that showed his distaste for the Avatar the most. "Keep fighting the hunger and, it will itself consume you."

When all the seven moons had spoken to her the air grows heavy and, the silver mist would thicken even more and, the lake would begin to freeze back over. It felt as if her body froze along with the lake as well because Korra couldn't not move she could barely breathe. It was around this time in the dream when all the seven moons moved about the sky like fireflies and, then they would merge into one, like shifting white clay. The moons shifted and constricted themselves into a molding mess trying to create a form. Korra watched the moons as they shifted and after having this dream night after night she already knew what was to be expected next.

A large white wolf gazed back at the Avatar its violet eyes never faltered, or even blinked. The union of the seven moons had somehow formed a white wolf that was even bigger than a sky bison. Its size was intimidating as it let its tongue escape to swipe over the gleaming fangs that were as long as Korra's own arm. The white wolf sat on its hind legs swinging its long tail slashing it through the silver mist around them. "You know who I am, come closer to me Avatar." said the white wolf. Korra noted that when the wolf spoke it sounded neither male nor female like it was a combination of both. Korra found the strength to walk towards the wolf but she had yet to find her courage.

When Korra was close enough to the wolf that she could smell its sickly sweet fur that's when she felt them all the emotions from the seven moons radiated of the wolf and into her. The Avatar fell to her knees from the heavy weight of the emotions. "Are all my precious sins to much for the highly spiritual Avatar? You can't even handle one sin individually how can you find the strength to withstand them all as a whole?" The wolf was beginning to taunt Korra like it always did and every time it would do so Korra was always on the cold icy lake shivering from the pain and heaviness of the sins on her.

"Having the sins on you is what it feels like to have the weight of the world on your shoulders Avatar this is what every being feels as they walk through life." "Even the Avatar isn't safe from the sins of the world that plague man but, if you want the power to control them all, to have complete power over them all then come find me girl. When the winter solstice returns once again follow the silver mist that will lead you to my island far to the south near the water tribe you come from." said the white wolf.

Korra lifted her head to look back at the wolf with defiance swimming through her cerulean eyes. "Why should I find you? The power you offer is something I can learn to live without." snarled Korra she slowly stood to her feet the weight was becoming lighter with each breath she took. The wolf's violet eyes was turning dark as it looked at Korra and the Avatar felt something sinister move beneath them...almost shimmering like. This wolf was no ordinary being Korra knew that much by how it made the air around her feel too electrified and, too unearthly. "What are you?" asked Korra to the white wolf who was smiling a toothy grin at her. The wolf remained silent and Korra went into a fighting stance ready for an attack. The air was being even more electrified as the fur on the wolf bristled as did the Avatar's own hair.

The white wolf got up from its haunches and, only took one step with its paws before it stood towering over Korra. "You dare try to defy us little Avatar a power you can only dream of witness its greatness!" growled the wolf. "Find me Avatar or your precious world shall fall to ruin, heed this warning, I want intrude on your dreams no longer but know that I am always with you in every sin, in every person, in everything apart of your world." The wolf took a few steps back from Korra before it exploded into a sea of white energy then all went dark around her.

That's how the dream would go every night with the wolf exploding and, Korra was finally free to wake up from it. The dream, the moons, and the wolf have all been haunting her sleep ever since she had escaped from Tarrlok. Korra wondered if the blood-bender could have anything to do with it but something was telling her it wasn't his doing. That kind of power felt like it was beyond even someone like Tarrlok. 'So then what is that thing?' Korra wondered. 'It's scary to feel all those emotions, and I hate how they make me feel.' Korra still debated wether or not to talk to Tenzin about the dream. For a while Korra thought the dream would go away and she didn't want anyone to know about it but, it never went away. Even though the wolf said it was going to leave her dreams alone in peace Korra can still feel its violet eyes watching her. She wouldn't believe a single word the spirit, and knew it would never leave her be. Korra needed to find a way to rid herself from that leech like spirit...somehow.

The young Avatar gazed up into the moon just outside her window that was still open wide the wooden shutters banged against the walls. The moon was just a moon here, and it didn't fill her with negative emotions or even spoke to her in a weird voice it just gave light when she needed it for dark nights, and, gave her water bending a boost of power without even asking for it. Korra knew Princess Yui the moon spirit was always looking down on her and keeping her always in the moon's light. But those seven moons felt almost dark and evil. The seven moons were complete opposites to the one moon that filled the real world but the wolf, the wolf was something else completely different from spirit Yue. 

Naga, Korra's polar-bear dog brought her large head underneath the Avatar's arm she could feel Korra's emotional distress and, so she tried to comfort her master. "Hey girl I'm fine I just need some sleep is all. This dream is something I don't need to be dealing with right now." said Korra as she sat up scratching Naga behind the ears. Learning how to airbend and at the same time training to kick Amon his Equalists' butt should be her main priority. The polar-bear dog laid her white head further into Korra's lap enjoying the special treatment to her ears.

Korra looked back outside her eyes falling on the bright, golden lights of Republic City that laid far across the waters from Air Temple Island. The city never sleeps it was always filled with voices of people and, the loud honks of Satomobiles and, Korra's favorite thing about the city was the aroma of food that filled every street corner that you made a turn on. The Avatar smiled at the city her heart full of hope as she thought of all the good she plans to do to help Republic City to recover from the rift that divided benders from non benders. Though that hope she had soon turned into fear at the thought of facing Amon no matter how many times she has seen his masked covered face it always brought fear in her. With the help of Tenzin and her friends Korra hopes to one day take control of the fear and turn it into a greater more positive power that she can use against her foes.

Korra thought back to the large white wolf that was in its own way offering her a chance to wield a power that she did not even understand. Would that power be strong enough to help me to defeat Amon, or to become the strongest being on the planet? The Avatar will make up her mind soon enough whether or not she will seek out the wolf's Island. The wolf said the Island was near the southern water tribe, my home, I miss it there so much, Korra wiped tears from her eyes and she looked down when she heard Naga whimper up at her. "I'm fine girl honest now go back to sleep okay." said Korra to the yawning polar-bear dog. Naga finally went back over to the other side of Korra's room and fell on her many cushions that made up her bed.

When Korra looked back into the sky she could no longer see the moon but a thin strip of gold-yellowish light stretch across the water, the sun was beginning to rise. Korra fell back on her bed with a loud sigh she hardly had a decent nights' sleep in a long while. Maybe after tonight I will be able to get the sleep I need, yawned Korra. Sleep was over coming the Avatar once again and she gladly fell into its embrace. "Korra!" Korra opened her eyes just as three figures busted through her door.

Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo stood at the foot of her bed smiling at her and bouncing up and down. Korra found it hard to smile back at them given how she was feeling and, all she wanted to do was sleep now. "Um is something wrong?" Korra asked trying to stifle a smile that came out looking more like a grimace instead. "Did you forget already?" Meelo asked wiping a string of snot from his nose and, rubbing it on Korra's bed as if she wasn't even watching him the whole time. 'Why that nasty little snot-head!' "Come on Korra we have early morning meditation to go to with daddy." yelled Ikki as she pulled on Korra's nightshirt the Avatar refused to even move a little bit. "Yeah I think I'm gonna skip this session." Korra said trying to pull her shirt out of Ikki's grasp. "Daddy won't like that." Meelo said in a warning voice pointing a finger in Korra's face. Korra bent back the little boy's finger sending him reeling in pain on the floor. "Ouch that hurt you big-fat meanie!" Meelo jumped back up and, sent a cold blast of air into Korra's face. Ikki laughed at the state of how the Avatar's hair looked. "That's it you're a dead little snot-head now!" Korra dashed out of bed trying to catch the little airbender boy but, he was quick and, agile spinning through the air out of Korra's grasp. Ikki jumped up and down cheering Korra on as the older girl tried to take down her litte brother. Jinora just shook her head watching the two run around the room and, Naga was still asleep oblivious to anything else.

"Uh...whats going on in here?" asked a soft voice from the doorway. Korra turned to see who it was but Meelo tripped her when she wasn't looking and, sent her flying at the person in the door way. Korra found herself looking down into the two emerald orbs of Asami Sato who she was also laying on top of. Korra never knew green could come in the kind of shade that she found herself lost in. The Avatar noticed how red Asami's cheeks were becoming. 'Is she getting sick or something?', wondered Korra. It wasn't until she heard Meelo and, Ikki running around her room screaming "Kissy, kissy" that Korra realized in horror that her and, Asami's lips were pressed against one anothers'

Korra quickly pulled her lips from the plump, warm and wet ones of Asami's. "Oh my god Asami I'm so sorry." Korra cried out to the other girl helping her up to her feet. Jinora tried to get her younger siblings to be quiet to no avail they both continued to jump around the room with Ikki begining to sing, "Korra and Asami sitting in a tree." Asami took Korra's offered hand and brushed the dirt off herself. "That's okay Korra I see you are having a rough time in here." Asami said nervously. Korra scratched the back of her head smiling with a million nerves jumping around inside her. "Korra and Asami likes to kissy, kissy." hollered Ikki as she ran around the two older girls who were blushing red.

"Come on Ikki and, Meelo father is waiting for us outside lets go." commanded Jinora, the older sister stomped her foot at the younger two. Surprisingly they obeyed her and, ran out of Korra's room to go outside but, they were still chanting Korra and Asami's name as they left. "Sorry about them Korra, I'll tell dad you're on your way okay." Jinora said. "Yeah sure no problem." Korra said as she quickly waved the little girl off turning her attention back to Asami.

Asami stood off to the side of the room near a still sleeping Naga. "So whats going on then?" Asami asked her. "Oh uh stupid early morning meditation nothing important." Korra, said walking over to her dresser to pull out the yellow and, brown airbender outfit. "Meditation isn't stupid Korra, it's important it helps to clear the mind and, cleanse the body and soul of earthly worries."Asami said. Korra just looked at her like she grew another head. "Well that's what I imagine meditation to be about, though I have never practiced it much." added Asami. "Yeah you're not missing much so don't worry too much about it." Korra said. Asami watched her friend trying to rub out the many wrinkles that danced across her airbender robes.

"Do you think Tenzin would mind if I joined the session this morning, I want to experience for myself the thrills of meditating." Asami said sitting in a chair by Korra's bed. "No!" yelled Korra. The heiress gave the Avatar a sidelong look. Korra felt her face grow hot and she knew it was beat red but, her mind was replaying the kissing incident she had with Asami not five minutes ago. All Korra wanted to do was go to the stupid meditating session with Tenzin and, forget about the dreams, forget about the kissing with Asami, forget about the ever growing war with Amon and his followers of Equalists.

"Its a um...private session this time for you know us benders." lied Korra. "Oh okay that's fine then I guess I'll just go see if Pema needs any help." Asami said a little crestfallen. 'Aw man now I made her feel bad', Korra mentally hit herself for hurting the heiress's feelings, it was obvious the other girl was just trying to find a place here on Air Temple Island to fit into. "Hey Asami maybe later me and, you could hang out if you want to later on?" asked Korra a little hesitate. Asami brought a smile onto her porcelain white skin face nodding her head in acceptance to Korra's offer and, that brought a smile onto the Avatar's own face.

Asami softly closed the door behind her as she left and, Korra felt as if she could finally breathe again. She imagined on more than one occasion what it would be like kissing Asami, but how it went down today wasn't one of them. Pulling off her night clothes the young Avatar began to put on the Airbender robes that Tenzin had given her. Korra rolled up the sleeves of the robes exposing her muscular tan arms, before patting Naga on the head and, leaving to join her Airbending master outside.


End file.
